


Alex Vlahos

by alby_mangroves



Series: Fandomaid [4]
Category: British Actor RPF, Confessions of Dorian Gray, Merlin (TV), Versailles (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, fandomaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Jela, who wanted a portrait of Alex as the prize for her Fandomaid auction win. I figure three heads are better than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alex Vlahos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/gifts).



> Behold Alex Vlahos in his roles as Mordred in BBC Merlin, as Monsieur in the show Versailles, and as Dorian Gray in Confessions of Dorian Gray.
> 
> Thanks for your patience, Jela, I hope you like him and that he got to you unscathed by his travels in the post. Thank you for taking part in the auction and donating for a great cause ♥  
> 

**[DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)  |  [LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/116195598919/for-jelazakazone-who-wanted-a-portrait-of-alex)**


End file.
